


Enamorado Por Primera Vez

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stackson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia Stackson<br/>Numero de Capítulos Contemplados: 2<br/>El amor llega cuando uno menos se lo espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! aquí les dejo mi primer historia Stackson que espero y les guste, saludos :)

 

 

-Tienes que venir, no aceptare un no por respuesta- comenta Isaac atrayéndolo hacia el auto.

-De verdad que no tengo ganas de ir- responde el chico con desagrado.

-Pues no me importa si tienes o no ganas de ir, he quedado con Scott y le prometí que llevaría a mi amigo- al escuchar lo que menciono se detiene- Yo…- trata de hablar Jackson se adelantó.

-Que es lo que pretenden tú y tu amiguito- sentencia molesto.

-Am nada- nervioso.

-Isaac será mejor que me digas o todo tu bonito rostro será arrastrado por el pavimento.

-Enserio crees que mi rostro es bonito.

-Isaac- sentencia por última vez.

-De acuerdo- suspira apartándose un poco- Scott y yo planeamos una cita para ti y su amigo.

-Que hicieron que!!- furioso se acerca al rubio y lo toma del cuello de su camisa azulada.

-Tranquilo!!- levantando las manos como rendición- Solo paso, hablamos de lo solo que se encontraban ambos y ´pues solo fue una idea, no te molestes, pero al menos deberías conocerlo.

-No tengo intenciones de conocer a nadie, mucho menos a críos tontos y huecos como tu novio- soltándolo.

-Scott no es un crio ni esta hueco- defendiendo el honor de su pareja.

-Deberías hacerte un favor a ti mismo y salir de tu burbuja, solo te la pasas encerrado en cuatro paredes, al menos dale una oportunidad y tal vez te agrade- trata de convencerlo.

-Te he dicho que no, si quieres exponer a alguien busca a otra persona que yo no iré a esa ridícula fiesta- se da la vuelta y se adentra a su casa azotando la puerta en el proceso.

-Amargado- murmura el rizado para encaminarse a su auto y alejarse de la residencia de su amigo.

Jackson era una persona literalmente poco social, le desagradaba cualquier tipo de contacto con las personas, en especial aquellas que se empeñaban en llamar su atención, por eso se había enamorado de la pelirroja, Lydia Martin era una chica difícil de complacer, además de que tenía un carácter similar al suyo y era lo que le fascinaba, mas no entendía por qué habían terminado, tal vez el hecho de la joven era demasiado material y plástica para su gusto que opto por alejarse de ella.

Habían tres cosas importantes en la vida del ojiazul y era el mantener su imagen de chico duro e inquebrantable, seguir llevando su estatus de vida dentro de lo normal y el involucrarse en fiestas con críos menores que él era salirse de su sistema, por ultimo no preocuparse por pequeñeces como era el amor, para él era más una ilusión que aparecía en películas.

Al notar que su amigo se había marchado decidió retomar asiento en su trono, frente a su computador y mirar páginas ilícitas mientras disfrutaba de un buen roce de su cuerpo.

Un día mientras corría por la cera de la avenida central diviso un jeep azul con capo negro estacionado frente a la tienda de paso que se encontraba frente a la gasolinera, no presto mayor atención y continúo con caminata matutina.

Los días posteriores a ese seguía pasando por el lugar y seguía el mismo jeep estacionado en el mismo lugar, recordaba que su amigo Isaac trabajaba en ese lugar, mas no recordaba que tuviera un compañero por lo que esa mañana decidió optar por otorgarle una visita a su amigo.

Al abrir las puertas el sonar de las campanas colgadas en la entrada dieron a conocer que un cliente había llegado para que el rubio lo atendiera con una sonrisa enorme y recibirlo con propiedad.

-Hola buenos días en que puedo ayudarlo- menciono alegre el rubio.

-Basta Isaac sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas conmigo.

-Disculpe señor no entiendo- responde de la misma manera que al principio.

-Isaac- comenzando a molestarse.

-Baya pero que malhumorado estas hoy.

-He visto un jeep azul estos últimos días estacionado en la entrada, pensé que era un cliente pero lo seguí viendo en el mismo lugar y me dio curiosidad y quise preguntar- ignorando al otro chico.

-Aw te preocupaste por mí, cosita- menciona con dulzura Isaac.

-Olvídalo mejor que te maten- se da la vuelta pero lo detiene antes de que lo haga.

-pero que amigo tengo, que tal si me estaban obligando a actuar de esa manera para que te fueras y así poder robar lo que tenía.

-Ambos sabemos que no te detendrías aunque te amenazaran.

-Eso es cruel.

-Me vas a decir de quien es el auto, acaso tienes un pobre chico bajo tus órdenes.

-Algo así, solo estará aquí por un tiempo y después se marchara.

-Ya veo.

-Quieres conocerlo, él es el que te…- es interrumpido por su amigo.

-No gracias, me voy- despidiéndose con esas palabras se aleja y al momento en que toca la puerta del establecimiento la voz de un chico lo sorprende, mira a un muchacho no muy menor a ellos pero lo suficientemente joven para su gusto, con exquisitas facciones y una nariz respingada con diversos lunares esparcidos entre su rostro pálido y cuello fino.

-Oye Isaac que hago con las latas que están atrás?- cargando una caja de cartón que decía en frente Nuttela.

-Oh Stiles- menciona su amigo acercándose al chico- Mira él es mi mejor amigo Jackson, Jackson él es Stiles, el que te mencione hace un momento y el dueño del jeep azul.

El ojiazul se ve forzado en acercarse al castaño y saludarlo con propiedad.

-Un gusto- menciona simplemente.

-Hola!- menciona carismático el castaño.

Tras esa minúscula platica entablada se retiró despidiéndose de ambos, no volvió en lo que fue de la semana, pasaba sus días corriendo por el mismo lugar y seguía observando el mismo jeep aparcado, solo echaba un vistazo y seguía su camino, más la semana siguiente regreso con el pretexto de comprar víveres para su madre.

Al abrir la puerta encontró al castaño atendiendo en el mostrador a un tipo con chaqueta de cuero, alto y notablemente atractivo.

-Serian veintitrés con ochenta y cinco- sonriendo amablemente.

El mayor saco su billetera de la parte trasera de su pantalón y saco un billete mayor a la denominación que le había comentado, tras recibir el cambio se dirigió al castaño.

-Fue un placer ser atendido por ti Stiles- comenta.

-El placer es mío Derek- sonriendo de igual manera.

-Ojala un día aceptes salir conmigo, te juro que no te arrepentirías- menciona el moreno.

Acaso le estaba coqueteando?, en definitiva lo hacía, pero como se atrevía a hacerlo, que no veía que era mucho menor que el!

-Lamento decirte que mi respuesta seguirá siendo un rotundo no- responde para su gusto.

-Cambiare eso no te preocupes- guiñándole un ojo se aparta del mostrador y sale del establecimiento, subiendo a un lujoso camaro negro aparcado frente a la entrada.

-Veo que tienes pretendientes en tan poco tiempo- habla Jackson acercándose al castaño que seguía del otro lado del mostrador.

-Acosadores diría yo- apuntando la venta en una libreta.

-Acaso de molesta?- pregunta.

-No por supuesto que no, solo que hay personas que no comprenden el significado de un no.

-Cierto, Isaac por ejemplo- menciona con una media sonrisa.

El castaño solo suelta una leve carcajada para después responder.

-Bueno tengo un amigo que es similar a el- mirándolo.

Sus ojos eran castaños, café avellana para ser exactos y hasta ahora lo notaba.

-Los hay en cada familia.

Suspira un poco y los nervios se apoderan de él, que más decir, que más hacer, no lo sabía.

-Buscas a Isaac?- pregunta al fin el castaño.

-Am si- responde dudoso.

-Se fue hace más de una hora, salió con Scott a ver una película, hoy se estrenaba su película favorita y que tanto esperaba que no pudo esperar a verla.

-Odio el cine- responde secamente el ojiazul.

-Pues yo lo amo, adoro pasar el rato libre en ese tipo de lugares.

-Bueno es algo molesto ser golpeado por demás personas para tratar de comprar tu boleto.

-No eres muy sociable cierto- recargándose en la barra del mostrador.

-Define sociable- haciendo lo mismo, pero que hacia?

-Muy listo, lo de especificar las cosas no se me da así que lo dejamos así te parece- sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

-De acuerdo- devolviéndole el acto y tocando su mano cálida.

Después de eso cada tercer día continuo acudiendo a la tienda, estuviera o no estuviera su amigo, la verdad marcaba antes para preguntarle si se encontraba para así poder hablar con el chico cómodamente, se había vuelto una rutina casi diaria el pasar después de correr al local donde siempre lo recibía alegremente, lo que provocaba que su corazón se ensanchara de felicidad y su piel se erizara.

-Hola Jack, que te ofrezco el día de hoy- menciona el castaño.

-Un café expreso por favor- sonriéndole, como había logrado hacer eso, ni con su amigo Isaac en años lo había hecho y ahora actuaba con tanta naturalidad que parecía irreal.

-De acuerdo- preparándolo.

El observarlo mientras trabajaba le había provocado una extraña sensación de paz, tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no tenía.

-Quieres salir conmigo?- pregunta simplemente mientras el castaño le pasaba la bebida caliente.

-Claro!- responde segundos después.

Pero que rayos había hecho, más bien, como lo había hecho, completamente sorprendido, nervioso y alegre se encontraba en ese momento en que sorbió el primer trago a su café.

-Genial!- menciona tratando de no sonar emocionado pero fallando en el intento.

-Y a dónde quieres ir?- hablando al fin el castaño.

-Al cine?- responde minutos después.

-Creí que lo odiabas- contra responde el chico.

-Bueno siempre hay que experimentar cosas nuevas.

-Cierto, bueno me parece genial tu propuesta- sonriendo.

-Excelente- nervioso- Quieres que pase por ti o…- se detiene al recordar que no sabía dónde vivía.

-Tranquilo, te parece bien que nos veamos aquí, es que es algo complicado dar mi dirección.

-Claro, no hay problema- responde instantáneamente.

-Así será entonces, te veo el viernes a las 8- el ojiazul asintió con su cabeza.

Después de eso los días corrieron rápidamente, el viernes por la tarde había llegado y él se encontraba en su habitación buscando que ponerse pero el sonar del timbre de su casa y a su madre llamarlo hizo que dejara eso a un lado para bajar.

-Te busca Isaac hijo- hablando su madre.

Este lo recibe y amos suben a su habitación.

-Pero donde te has metido?- pregunta en cuanto se encontraron solos en la habitación.

-Porque lo preguntas- sacando una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla encendido.

-Porque no te he visto en semanas y parece que Stiles tiene mayor contacto contigo que yo- molesto.

-Y eso que- despreocupadamente y sacando unos zapatos negros.

-Jackson en serio que te sucede y deja de hacer eso y ponme atención- frustrado.

-De acuerdo dime!- levantando la voz.

-Dime que te está pasando, porque ya no hablas conmigo, acaso estas molesto?

-Claro que no Isaac, no estoy molesto.

-Entonces?

-Yo…..bueno es difícil de explicar- rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno dímelo- curioso.

-No quiero que hagas un espectáculo cuando te lo diga- advierte.

El rubio solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Tengo una cita hoy con Stiles- el sonido del grito del rubio lo hizo sobresaltarse.


	2. PARTE DOS

-Como que tienes una cita con Stiles, cuando interactuaron, cuando paso eso?- exaltado el rubio.

-Isaac no veo por qué te pongas de esa manera, simplemente le pedí una cita con él y acepto- sin tomarle importancia.

-Que tú estás loco!!

-Porque, sucede algo?- acomodando su ropa.

-Porque lo dices?- prestándole atención esta vez.

-Pues porque Derek Hale está interesado en él y nunca le ha aceptado una sola cita y a ti te dice que si a la primera, si se llegara a enterar me mata- preocupado.

-Porque te mataría?- preguntando cada vez más curioso.

-Pues porque siempre me ha dicho que cuide que nadie se le acerque si no me mataría lentamente y ciertamente no quiero morir, amo demasiado a Scott como para dejarlo solito.

-Pues no le tengo miedo- sin mencionar más se adentró al baño para tomar una ducha y arreglarse para su cita con el castaños de ojos café.

Al salir se topó con el rubio de nuevo.

-Por favor no vayas!!- suplica.

-Isaac no tengo porque tenerle miedo, saldré con Stiles sin importar que- antes de marcharse se dirigió al chico- Tu tampoco deberías tenerle miedo.

**+-+-+**

En el estacionamiento de la tienda se encontraba el castaño mirando atentamente su celular recargado en la puerta del piloto de su jeep, tan concentrado estaba que no noto el llegar de cierta persona.

-Te vez muy guapo- menciona el moreno cada vez más cerca.

El castaño al escuchar esa voz se sobresaltó por el susto dejando su celular en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Pasaba por aquí y te mire atento en tu teléfono, me pareció irresistible el no acercarme y saludarte- con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Derek- ignorándolo y tomando su celular de nuevo en sus manos y prestarle atención al aparato y no a él.

El moreno al sentir que lo ignoraba se acercó más recargando ambas manos a los costados del chico y acercar su rostro al del castaño.

-Creo que no estas entendiendo Stiles- el castaño lo mira confundido- Me gustas y te quiero para mí- aproxima su rostro aún más con la firme intención de besarlo.

-Pero a mí no me gustas- apartándolo de él.

Con ambas manos sostenía ahora todo el pecho del moreno quien se hacia el fuerte para no separarse del él.

El ojiazul acababa de llegar, había caminado todo el tramo pues no se le hacía muy lejos de su casa, además le servía como ejercicio, pero al llegar noto que el castaño tenia agarrado del pecho al moreno que había visto el otro día en la tienda pidiéndole una cita, se veía algo molesto y desconcertado y balbuceaba algo que no lograba entender por lo lejos que aún se encontraba, así que sin apartar la mirada de ambos se dirigió a ellos.

-Eso se puede cambiar- con una sonrisa que comenzaba a borrarse conforme el castaño lo seguía apartando de él.

-Sera mejor que te marches o mi novio te dará una paliza- convencido de sus palabras más la urgencia de salir de ese embrollo lo obligo a decirlo aunque no fuera cierto.

-Tu novio? Tú no tienes novio Stilinski, a quien quieres engañar- soltando una leve carcajada.

-Yo soy su novio- menciona Jackson con emoción de poder decir esas palabras.

-Tú eres su novio? no me digas, ni siquiera eres su amigo.

-Eso a ti no te…..

-Si es mi novio y lo amo mucho- menciona el castaño exaltado y mirándolo a los ojos, parecía completamente decidido de sus palabras.

El moreno lo miro con sorpresa, sin duda no se lo esperaba.

-Es cierto eso?- pregunta al ojiazul que de igual manera se encontraba desconcertado.

-Si- “su pongo que si” decía en sus adentros.

El moreno solo les dedica una mirada a ambos para después apartarse del chico y alejarse por completo del lugar.

En cuanto este se marchó el castaño empezó a carcajear.

-Viste su cara, de verdad pensó que eras mi novio- eso fue un golpe bajo para el otro.

-Esa era tu intención?- un poco desilusionado.

-Pues si……no es como que lo fuéramos- sin dejar de reír pero parar al notar el cambio de actitud del chico- Pasa algo?

-No nada, vayamos a la cita te parece.

El castaño duda un minuto pero al final accede.

Esa noche se habían divertido como jamás lo habían hecho en lo que llevaban de vida, habían visto una película sorprendente donde el actor principal no hacía más  que decir puras chorradas de la vida y tratar de no convertirse en héroe aunque lo pareciera.

Para seguir la noche se habían detenido en un puesto de comida rápida, para ser exactos un Mcdonalds, parecían llevarse de toda la vida pues compartían del mismo refresco, cosa que el castaño no hacía ni con su mejor amigo, divagaban de distintas cosas y charlaban de su vida, las cosas cotidianas que solían hacer y lo que les agradaba.

Permanecían en un parque siendo la 1:30 de la mañana, sus manos y cuerpos titiritando por el frio y las sonrisas explotando por cada mal chiste, el castaño se encontraba recargado de igual manera sobre la puerta del piloto mientras que el ojiazul frente a el sentado en una banca a orillas de la cera.

-De verdad! A Scott le encantaba andar desnudo por mi habitación gritando que era un sourwolf mientras mi madre corría tras de el con su ropa!! En serio era muy gracioso verlo- sin dejar de reír.

-Debió ser divertido verlo en primera fila.

-Sí que lo fue- suspira- Ahora nos hemos distanciado un poco, no lo culpo, tiene novio, pero a veces quisiera salir y divertirnos.

-No creí que fueras de ese tipo de chico que le gusta la diversión.

-Pues claro que lo soy!!- Indignado- Si no como Derek se fijó en mí?

-Tal vez eso deberías cuestionártelo tú, te coqueteaba a cada minuto según Isaac- mirando a otro lado.

-Eso no es verdad, solo fueron…..-contando en su mente- Bueno eso no importa, además a que va eso, acaso le preguntaste de mi a Isaac?

-Yo….claro que no- empezando a sonrojarse.

-Pues claro que lo hiciste!!- se aparta del auto y levantando las manos argumenta- Oh dios mío!! Te gusto verdad!!

-Pero que tonterías dices- ignorándolo.

-No son tonterías, por eso dijiste eso en el estacionamiento, por eso le preguntas de mi a Isaac, porque te gusto.

-Claro que no- se detiene en su mente y recapitula, si lo pensaba bien era completamente cierto, sino porque lo invito a salir, porque se molestó al verlo junto a Derek, porque se emocionaba sacando su vestimenta cuando nunca le importo su apariencia, PORQUE!!

-Jackson- llama la atención del chico que seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, observa esa nariz respingada y rojiza por el frio, sus mejillas rosas y esos labios que se movían mientras decía su nombre, esas largas pestañas que hacían juego con esos hermosos lunares, estaba muerto, estaba más que muerto y lo sabía porque ahora que le prestaba atención se daba cuenta de que no solo le gustaba aquel chico, si no que se había enamorado, se había enamorado por primera vez de ese parlanchín sonriente que no hacía más que decir cualquier disparatada que saliera de su boca, pero daría lo que fuera por ser el, el único en escucharlas.

-Me tengo que ir- menciona nervioso poniéndose de pie pero el castaño lo detiene del brazo.

-Solo dime si es cierto o no- sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Porque quieres saberlo, que importancia habría?

-Bueno pues……es que yo…….bueno- una vez su tartamudeo se hacía presente, y se maldecía a si mismo por actuar de ese modo en ese momento.

-Qué importancia habría Stiles?- vuelve a preguntar- Tu jamás te fijaras en mí, jamás me veras más que un simple amigo, solo ese tonto que va casi todos los días al súper con la intención de ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, aunque se la dediques a alguien más, aunque solo me sirvas café, de que me sirve si no puedo tenerte para mí, me acabo de dar cuenta que me enamore de ti con solo ver tu rostro, con escuchar tus palabrerías una y otra vez y desear callarlas pero detenerme a pensar en que haría sin tu voz, dime de que serviría sentir esto que empiezo a sentir por ti!!- su razón se había marchado al igual que su juicio.

El castaño sin apartar la mirada se acercó lentamente y tierna y delicadamente beso sus labios, un movimiento que parecía torpe para ambos se convirtió en un deseo contenido, una razón para no separarse del otro sin importar el frio que hacía, el castaño había recargado sus brazos sobre los hombros del castaño y el ojiazul colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

Tas separarse sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Eso significa que te gusto?- pregunta con cautela el chico.

-No beso a cualquiera si a eso te refieres- responde con alegría el castaño.

Tras el primer beso llegaron muchos más, pues ahora se habían convertido en una pareja oficial, no les importaba que los clientes llegaran y los vieran abrazados, se sentían orgullosos de poder hacerlo, tampoco que Derek siguiera llegando al súper e ignorar su escena de tortolos, para ellos todo era perfecto.

El castaño se marcharía dentro de unos meses pero disfrutarían cada día al máximo, regresarían a verse una vez más en el mismo lugar donde por primera vez se vieron, donde había empezado ese sentimiento por primera vez y continuaría avanzando.

-Me alegra que estén juntos, ahora si podemos ir juntos a las fiestas- con alegría menciona el Rubio.

-Cierto, no seremos solo nosotros tres como la última vez- esta vez es Scott el que habla.

-Nosotros tres?- cuestiona el ojiazul mientras abrazaba al castaño.

-Si recuerda que te invite a una cita con Stiles pero no quisiste ir, así que él se quedó solo en la barra esperando a que alguien lo invitara pero nada sucedió.

-Era Stiles con el que habías arreglado la cita?- sorprendido.

-Pues claro, también intente decírtelo cuando lo conociste en el súper pero no me dejaste.

-Es cierto, además te dije de mi amigo Scott, nunca supiste de el?- menciona el castaño.

-Jamás pregunte con quien salía- azotándose por lo burro que había sido.

-A la próxima deberías de ponerme más atención- menciona con una sonrisa seguida de los demás.

Hubiera deseado haber asistido a aquella cita, haberlo conocido desde mucho antes, pero ahora no se quejaba, pues estaba a su lado sentado en su regazo disfrutando de la buena charla de sus amigos dejando ver esas facciones tan exquisitas que tenía, no podía estar más feliz que en ese momento, y con ese simple detalle se conformaba, ya habría tiempo de conocerlo a fondo.


End file.
